Jedam Firsts
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: A series of short Jedam firsts. Jedam, Slash, One-shot


**A little Jedam fluff **

Adam laughed softly as Jeff dragged him out onto the dance floor. The younger man swept the Canadian into his arms and began to twirl his around. Adam couldn't resist the urge to wrap his arms around Jeff's neck and lean in close, seeking the safety and warmth that the strong tattooed arms always gave him. Adam couldn't help the soft giggle that made that made its way past his lips as Jeff leant in to kiss him chastely. Nor could he resist casting his mind back to the other firsts the couple had experience as Jeff pulled him closer, swaying the two of them to the music playing softly.

* * *

><p>The first time Jeff has kissed Adam it was less than romantic. Adam had just lost a match to Jeff, a title match, due to circumstances that would have usually earned the younger man a disqualification if the ref had seen it. Instead Adam lost the title and was absolutely furious about it. He had chased Jeff out of the arena after the trainer had finally let him go. Jeff had been trying to unlock his rental car when a furious blonde Canadian burst out of the arena door and shoved Jeff up against the side of his car. Jeff hadn't hesitated before he reversed their positions and kissed Adam hard until the Canadian gave into the passionate kiss, parting his lips and giving Jeff's tongue entrance. Of course, Jeff being the Enigma he was, he chose that moment to step back and get in the car, pulling away from an extremely confused blonde behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Their next first had happened a couple of weeks later when Adam had opened his locker to find a single red rose with a note attached. Simply reading<p>

'_Adam,_

_Have dinner with me tonight. _

_Jeff'_

with a rose doodled beside his name Adam had blushed and nodded in the younger blonde's direction causing Jeff to grin and wink.

* * *

><p>Their date had gone wonderfully. Jeff had taken Adam out for dinner, finishing with a walk along the beach. Adam would always count himself lucky that they had been in a city near the beach that week since it was there that the romance really happened. The sky had opened up and the rain had begun to fall, causing both men to laugh and run for the cover of the nearby boardwalk. Once safe from the rain Adam had looked at Jeff through his lashes, and the handsome American blonde had pulled him close, kissing his plump lips gently until the pretty blonde looked dazed and was smiling dreamily.<p>

Jeff had taken him back to the hotel and they had stood outside Adams hotel room until Jeff leant in for the goodnight kiss. Adam had leant in too and it would have been the perfect end to a perfect night…except Jay opened the door and stood in the doorway, glaring at both blondes until Adam smiled sheepishly and darted inside the hotel room.

* * *

><p>If Adam had to describe the first time he and Jeff made love in one word he would have to use magical. Jeff had covered his hotel room in candles and rose petals, and he had been slow and gentle with Adam until the blonde beauty had cum, clinging to his back shuddering and moaning. Jeff loved it when Adam fell back against the pillows and bucked his hips into Jeff's thrusts until the younger blonde came, and it only made it better when Adam smiled sleepily at Jeff as he was wiped clean of cum. Jeff curled up and wrapped his arm around Adams waist, resting his cheek in the crook of Adams neck. The pretty blonde laced their fingers together and fell asleep wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms.<p>

Jeff had soon followed, hugging the Canadian man closer to his chest in an attempt to keep him safe and protected even in sleep.

* * *

><p>All of that had led the two to their current first: their first dance as man and…well wife. After being teased by all of his and Jeff's friends Adam had given up protesting at being called Jeff's wife. Now he was giving himself over to being twirled around the floor, by Jeff at first before his best friend had cut in. Jay had swayed them gently while telling Adam how happy he was that he had finally gotten married to Jeff. Then his mom had taken over, letting Adam take charge and dance with her. She had gushed about how nice Jeff was and how good it was to finally see her son so happy.<p>

Finally Jeff had taken charge and led Adam out of the back door, the pretty blonde giggling as he was pulled in for a light kiss every few steps.

"Come on gorgeous," Jeff whispered. "Let's get back to the hotel so I can make you feel so good." Adam giggled and ran after his new husband. The first time they made love as a married couple was about to become a reality.


End file.
